Moving On
by TheRegalQueen
Summary: When a pregnant Regina Mills goes to visit her sister in Storybrooke, she has no idea that her trip will have such a profound impact on her life. Still mourning the lost of her boyfriend Daniel, the last thing Regina is looking for is a new romance and family, but as she is about to find out, some things in life are simply meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first OutlawQueen fanfic and AU! I hope y'all like it!**

Regina Mills hurried through the airport, her feet aching in her heels as she struggled to locate the gate to catch her plane. She normally prided herself on being early, always being the one to arrive at least twenty minutes before something began, but her alarm hadn't gone off this morning. Or maybe it had. Her exhaustion level had been so great lately that she'd been shutting her alarm off without completely waking up.

She blamed her pregnancy. She never overslept or ran behind her allotted schedule, but at six months pregnant, she found herself always ten minutes behind what she needed to be. It wasn't as big a deal when it came to meeting a friend for lunch or heading into work (she didn't work a job with set hours), but when it came to catching a plane, her tardiness was a problem. At this rate, she might even miss the flight.

Regina reached the gate just as the attendant started to shut the door. "Wait!" she called, rushing forward. "I have a ticket!"

The attendant turned, a look of irritation on his face, but after noticing her swollen belly, he relented and waved her forward. He scanned her ticket and pointed to the medium sized plane on the tarmac.

"You might want to hurry, Miss, they'll be shutting the doors soon."

Regina nodded and thanked him, hurrying out the door and to the plane as fast as she could, her heels _click clacking_ as she went. The female attendant on board noticed her and helped her inside, taking her carry-on bag and checking her ticket all in one swift movement. She smiled at her, leading her down the aisle. "Your seat will be the last one on the right," she said. "I'll help you get this stored in the overhead bin, all right?"

Regina thanked her, following close behind. The plane was already packed with travelers, all of them embarking on journeys of their own. She let the voices wash over her, grateful to be getting out of Brooklyn for the week. She needed a break from the city and the memories it held for her. She needed this escape, this reprieve. As much as she loved her hometown, it was also a constant reminder of what she'd lost. It was the city that claimed the love of her life one rainy evening when a drunk driver plowed into him, an innocent pedestrian on his way home from work. Daniel hadn't stood a chance against the truck that didn't slow down, just barreling right on through the intersection, completely ignoring the walk signal that was illuminated. His death was instantaneous. The driver, the man who had stripped the happiness from her life, was still awaiting trial. Hopefully he would be charged with first degree vehicular manslaughter.

Regina shuddered at her negative turn in thought and focused on the present. It was six months later. Daniel was gone, and time was still moving forward without him. Her rounded belly was proof of that. When Daniel died, Regina hadn't even known she was pregnant. Now she only had three months to go until her baby would be born.

Which is why Regina was traveling in the first place. She was going to visit her sister in Storybrooke, a small town in Maine her sister now called home. She missed her sister, and since Daniel died, she found herself calling Zelena more often, needing someone to talk to as she worked through her grief. Her sister also worried about her. About the baby. About how she was coping going through her pregnancy alone. After Daniel was killed in the accident, Regina had struggled. She fell into a depression. She was only now starting to come out of it, and her sister wanted to ensure she was doing better. Zelena practically ordered Regina to come visit for the week, promising that she would love Storybrooke and what it had to offer. "You might even want to move here," Zelena had said the night before when they chatted via Skype. "It's like a fairytale."

"You know how much I love Brooklyn."

"I know sis, but give it a chance. You might just love it after all."

Finally. Regina reached her seat. It was the one closest to the aisle, which she knew to be a good thing, since the baby liked to press and kick on her bladder. She would definitely be making a trip to the restroom during the flight. That much was a guarantee.

She sat down, taking note of her seat companions. There was a man not much older than her asleep against the window, and a young boy in the middle playing a handheld gaming device. He was no older than five, with a mop of curly hair that hung in his eyes, and a stuffed monkey tucked under one of his arms. He was cute. Regina couldn't help but rub her own belly, hoping that her baby would be as cute and well-behaved as this little boy at that age.

After listening to the attendants rattle off the safety information, Regina braced herself for the plane taking off. She wasn't a fan of flying, and she would have preferred to drive, but Zelena wouldn't hear of it. She thought the trip was too long for Regina to make by herself and bought the tickets, saying that Regina could take her out to dinner to make up for it if she wanted, but that she absolutely wasn't driving all the way to Maine in her condition, especially in that old Mercedes she wouldn't sell for a nicer vehicle.

Pulling the book she brought out of her purse, Regina was content to sit and read. It wasn't her first time thumbing through her copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting,_ but she knew it would help pass the time and distract her from the plane taking off. The last thing she wanted was to have an anxiety attack. If Daniel was there, he would let her squeeze his hand until the circulation stopped if she needed to, but he wasn't. He was gone, and somehow Regina had to find a way to move on.

She didn't think it was possible though. She would likely never love again. Besides, who could ever compete with Daniel, her first love and the father of her child?

* * *

When Roland Locksley's game battery died, he knew better than to jostle his father awake and ask for the charger. His dad was cranky from lack of sleep, and after their overnight flight from England to the States, he wasn't in the best mood.

Roland sighed, squeezing his stuffed monkey tight. He was in for a long flight without his game. He should have preserved his battery better on the big plane that took them from England back to the States, but he hadn't. He had played his game to distract himself from the blonde lady who kept flirting with his father. If it hadn't been for the bright screen and his headphones, he would have endured eight hours of the lady's constant compliments and knowing glances. It was what women did when they were around his father. They batted their eyelashes, pursed their lips, and wrote their numbers down on little scraps of paper that his father tucked away in the pocket of his jeans. Sometimes he called them, sometimes not.

Roland had also been lucky enough to fall asleep for a few hours on the plane, which helped him not to feel exhausted now. His father wasn't so lucky. When the lady hadn't been throwing herself at him, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, keeping him pinned in such an uncomfortable position that he hadn't been able to sleep. That's why he was so tired. The plane that would fly them home to Maine hadn't even taken off yet, and already, his father was asleep against the window, jet lag and pure exhaustion from travel catching up with him.

Roland drummed his fingers against his monkey's fur, trying to think of a way to entertain himself. This plane wasn't like the other with a miniature TV screen on the back of the seat or Wifi he could use to play games on his father's phone. It was smaller and with none of the cool stuff that international flights had. He'd have to find another way to pass the time.

It was then that he noticed the lady sitting next to him.

Roland couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye. Her dark wavy hair was similar to his own mother's back when she'd been alive. She sat reading a book, one hand resting on her swollen belly, and Roland couldn't help but wonder if his mother ever did that when she was pregnant with him. He would have to ask his father when he woke up.

Roland suddenly wanted to talk to the woman. To ask her what she was reading and about the baby in her belly. What was her book about? Was her baby a boy or a girl? Questions were practically bubbling on his lips, and he found his small body quivering with the excitement of asking them.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped her shoulder. When the lady turned to look at him, he smiled, revealing a missing front tooth. "I'm Roland," he said. "What's your name?"

"Regina," she said, returning the smile.

"Is this your first time flying?" he asked. "This is my seventh."

"Wow," she said. "This is my second. I've only flown once before, back when I was a teenager."

"I fly a lot," he said. "My grandparents live in England, so my Dad and I go to visit them."

"You must be a pro at all of this then," Regina said, stiffening when the plane began to speed across the runway. "I hate takeoffs. They always make me nervous."

"You just need a distraction," Roland said. "That's what my Daddy says to me when I'm scared. Just think about something different. It might help."

Regina nodded, her lips pressed together, and pointed to the device on his lap. "What game are you playing?"

"Super Mario Odyssey," he said. "But my game died, and my Daddy has the charger in his bag. I have to wait until he wakes up to ask for it." Roland leaned in close to whisper: "He didn't sleep too good on our nighttime plane. A lady kept talking to him. I think she wanted my Daddy to take her to dinner."

Regina chuckled. "You think so?"

"I know so," he replied. "She kept blinking at him with her eyelashes and laughing really loud. I had to turn my game up to block her out."

The plane lifted into the air then, and Roland watched as Regina took a deep breath to calm her nerves before asking her next question: "Is that why your father couldn't sleep? Because the lady kept bothering him?"

Roland nodded. "Yeah, but he's got his days and nights mixed up too. We're not used to this time zone anymore. We've been in England for two weeks, and it's already the afternoon there."

The plane straightened itself out in the sky. Regina released her hold on the seat rests and turned to look at Roland. "Was your trip to England fun?"

"Yeah. My grandparents own a vineyard, so they have lots of places to play. But it's nothing like home. I'm glad to be coming back." Roland tilted his head at Regina. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my sister," Regina said. "I haven't seen her since I got pregnant, so she invited me to come spend the week with her."

The young boy looked at her swollen stomach and back to her. "Are you having a girl baby or a boy baby?" he asked, a sense of wonder in his voice.

Regina tried to hide a smile at the young boy's curiosity. "A little boy. He's due in August."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Henry," she said. "After my father."

"That's a nice name."

"It is," she agreed. Then, when Roland kept glancing at her belly: "Would you like to feel him kick?"

The boy nodded excitedly and held out his small hand. Regina placed it on her belly, and after a few seconds, the baby squirmed beneath his palm.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, his grin stretching even bigger. "Does it hurt?"

Regina shook her head. "No," she said. "It's hard to explain, but it doesn't hurt."

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed. "It's like a little alien in there!"

Roland's father began to stir beside him at the sound of his son's excited tone. Roland took his hand away, turning in his seat to face his father, hoping he would like his new friend just as much as he did. Miss Regina was very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites and reviews! Here's an update. FYI, the italics are flashback scenes.**

Lifting his head from the window, Robin blinked a few times in groggy confusion before looking at his son. "Roland," he said, his voice raspy from sleep. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About an hour, Papa."

Robin's eyes widened. "An hour?" he asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Roland nodded. "Yes, but it's okay." He motioned to Regina. "She's been keeping me company so you could rest."

It was then that Robin noticed the beautiful woman sitting beside his son. Her black hair hung in spirals just past her shoulders, and her skin was an olive tone. Her eyes were the color of chocolate, and they appeared both warm and friendly. He stared at her a moment, trying to gather his jumbled thoughts. She was absolutely breathtaking. Even with her apparent baby bump, Robin felt an instant attraction that he hadn't felt in a long while.

She smiled at him and extended her hand. "I'm Regina," she said. "Your boy Roland here is quite the delight."

Robin returned the smile and shook her hand. "That he is," he said in agreement. "I'm Robin."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"You probably haven't heard of it," Regina said. "It's a small town called Storybrooke. My sister lives there, and I'm going to visit her for the week."

Roland squealed with delight. "That's where we live!" he said. "We live in Storybrooke, don't we, Daddy?"

"Yes," Robin said, surprise tugging at his facial features. "Who is your sister?"

"Zelena Mills. She works at the hospital as a nurse."

He nodded, his lips curving into a smile. "Ah, I know her. She and her boyfriend Sheriff Graham are regulars at my bar."

"You have a bar?"

"Yes," Robin said. "The Northern Arrow." Then, at Regina's look of approval: "You should stop by sometime during your week in Storybrooke. It's a nice place. A bit small for my preference, but it serves Storybrooke well."

She smiled. "Maybe I will."

The intercom crackled. The pilot announced that they would be arriving in Storybrooke about twenty minutes ahead of schedule. They would begin their descent soon, and everyone was to put their seatbelts on until the plane landed.

"That was a quick flight," Regina said, tucking her book back into her purse. "I was just telling Roland that I haven't flown in a long time. If it hadn't been for his company, I might have had an anxiety attack."

Roland beamed. "I helped distract her, Daddy. She didn't like the plane taking off, but I helped keep her occupied. Remember when you told me to do that when I'm scared?"

"Yes, son, I do," Robin said, sharing a smile over the boy's head with Regina. It seemed that Roland's friendliness had won the brunette over.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the plane landed. As soon as the pilot gave the all clear signal, passengers started grabbing their bags and hurrying off the plane. Since they were in the back, Regina, Robin, and Roland waited for the crowd to clear before attempting to exit.

Regina stepped into the aisle. Before she could reach into the overhead bin for her bag, Robin pulled it out. "Allow me to assist you, my lady. It's the least I can do for your help in keeping Roland company."

Regina smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," she said, one of her hands absentmindedly going to her belly and resting there. "Normally I'd object and insist on carrying it myself, but I've been so exhausted lately. I can use all the help I can get."

She turned, ready to exit the plane, when Roland held out his small hand, his little grin winning her over immediately. "Let me help you, R'gina," he said, his missing front teeth making him cutely miss a letter in her name. She couldn't help but return the expression, and threaded her hand in his. Roland led her down the aisle and plane stairs. He kept turning to look over his shoulder, as if he expected Regina to suddenly disappear or run off. She squeezed his little hand in encouragement.

A flight attendant smiled at the three of them, especially at Roland's "watch your step, this one's steep" directions and Robin carrying her bag just behind them. The cheetah print must've hinted who the bag's owner was, as Robin's carry on was a simple gray backpack that he draped over one shoulder.

"You have such a beautiful family," the attendant said. "When's your little one due?"

"Oh," Regina started, her voice cutting off in surprise at the woman's assumption. She thought they were a beautiful family? Her, this man she barely knew, and his adorable son? "I'm due in August."

"Congratulations! You two must be thrilled."

Regina caught a glimpse of Robin in her peripheral vision. If she didn't know better, she would swear a faint blush crawled across his cheeks, but he didn't correct the woman. Instead, he simply replied "thank you" and quickened his pace inside the airport. Regina and Roland did the same.

* * *

Zelena stood as tall as her heeled boots would allow, trying to peer over the heads of the incoming travelers, all of them walking as slow as possible it seemed. She was anxious to see Regina. She hadn't seen her in four months, and while they spoke daily, it wasn't the same as face-to-face interaction. Besides, Zelena worried about her sister, and rightfully so. After Daniel died, Regina suffered from depression, and there was a point that Zelena wondered if she'd ever come out of it unscathed.

 _Regina didn't answer her calls for three days. That's what prompted Zelena to drop everything and drive down to Brooklyn one night, determined to make sure her sister was okay. She was worried sick, and there were several times in her drive that Zelena questioned what she would be walking into when she made it to Brooklyn. Daniel had been Regina's first love, and his death was so sudden, so unexpected, that she knew her sister must be struggling. Aside from her father years before, Regina had no experience with death and the finality it brought._

 _Zelena shouldn't have left after the funeral. Regina insisted she go home though, saying that she would be fine, that Zelena had a life back in Storybrooke she needed to return to. So Zelena went. She thought Regina needed space to grieve and wanted to do so privately. Her sister was not one to lower her walls and let people in, and Zelena figured that if Regina needed her, she would call. She made an effort to reach out to Regina daily, either with a phone call or text, to remind her of her unwavering support. Usually, Regina answered with a dutiful 'thank you' or 'I'm fine' or 'don't worry', but the texts stopped coming after a few weeks. Eventually, Regina stopped answering at all. Her phone went straight to voicemail when Zelena called._

 _It was so unlike Regina to not answer. Normally, she answered texts within minutes and returned phone calls within the hour. It scared Zelena. Which is why the redhead was standing on the doorstep of Regina's apartment building, praying that nothing bad had happened to her sister. Surely there was a reasonable explanation for the radio silence on her end._

 _She hit the buzzer. "Regina?" she said into the speaker. "It's Zelena. I've come to check on you. Can you let me in?"_

 _Her heart quickened at Regina's slow response. Maybe something horrible had happened. Could her sister be injured? Dead? More scenarios continued to race through Zelena's head as she stood, waiting to see if Regina would answer._

 _Groaning, Zelena turned on her heel, wondering how she could convince the super of Regina's building to lend her a spare key when the door popped open, allowing Zelena entry._

 _The redhead, not missing a beat, raced inside and up to the fourth floor apartment. She twisted the knob, finding it unlocked, and headed inside, wondering where in the world Regina could be._

 _Nothing could have prepared Zelena to see her little sister in such a state._

Finally. Zelena saw her sister in the swarm of people. Time had certainly passed since Zelena last saw her. Regina's belly now ballooned out into an undeniable round shape, and her complexion glowed with her obvious pregnancy. She was smiling at a blur of a young boy running past her, obviously excited to be off the plane, and his father chasing after him. Relief washed over Zelena instantly. Regina was smiling, which could only mean that she felt better. She wasn't the empty and broken shell Zelena had encountered months before.

" _Regina," was all Zelena could say at the state of the apartment and her sister. Dishes were piled in the sink, trash was overflowing from the bin. Regina was sitting on the couch, with so many blankets wrapped around her she looked like a mummy. "Are you okay?"_

 _Regina's lips pressed in a hard line. "Yes. You didn't have to come all the way down here, sis."_

" _I wanted to make sure you were alright," the redhead said. "When you didn't answer my calls and texts, I was worried. I thought that maybe …"_

" _I killed myself?" Regina asked, her voice blunt and unapologetic. When Zelena didn't deny it, she laughed humorlessly. "I can assure you that won't happen. I'm upset that Daniel's dead, beside myself in grief, but I'm not going to kill or hurt myself. That's just absurd."_

 _Zelena shifted her weight, the awkwardness of the situation making her anxious, but she also knew that Regina needed her, even if she didn't want to admit it. The woman was hurting. The snarky demeanor was a coverup, and it had always been a defense mechanism of hers. She'd been the same way when her father died._

 _Zelena's eyes settled on the objects near the couch. A bin was nearby, as if Regina expected to suddenly need it, along with a can of ginger ale and pink bottle of pepto-bismol._

" _Are you sick?" Zelena asked, noticing for the first time how pale her sister looked. Her normally olive tone looked washed out, her skin a shade or two lighter than normal._

" _I'm fine," Regina insisted, waving one of her hands in dismissal._

 _Zelena gave her a look, crossing the room to sit beside her on the couch. "You don't look fine," she said. "What's wrong? Why are you sick?"_

" _It's a stomach bug," she said, rolling her eyes at Zelena's overprotectiveness. "I just get really nauseous and throw up sometimes. It should be running its course soon."_

" _How long have you been sick?"_

 _Regina blew her hair out of her face. "About a week and a half," she said. "It came on not long after Daniel's funeral. At first, I thought it was anxiety, or that I was making myself sick with grief, but it has to be a stomach bug. Sometimes the bouts come on when I'm sleeping or watching TV even."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. It comes and goes. Some days I feel better than others, and I can actually eat. Others I can barely move without needing to," Regina motioned to the nearby bin to prove her point._

 _Zelena nodded, an idea popping into her head of what ailed Regina, but she knew better than to voice it right then. "Let me take care of you. Please. It's the least that I can do."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at the sentiment. "Fine," she said. "If you want to stay and help, I won't stop you. I'm going to take a shower. If you want to do something useful, I suppose you could run out for some more ginger ale. It helps settle my stomach."_

 _Zelena nodded. "I can do that," she said. "Is there anything else you need?"_

 _Regina paused and looked away, as if holding back tears, and cleared her throat before continuing: "No, I think that's about it. You can pick up some snacks for yourself if you'd like. I know how picky you can be when it comes to my food choices," she paused again. "And Zelena?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Thank you," Regina said, their eyes locking. "For coming to check on me … for being here."_

" _You're welcome, sis."_

Zelena pulled Regina in for a tight hug, barely minding her baby bump as she did so. "Sis," she breathed. "I'm so happy you're here. Really. I've missed you."

"I'm perfectly fine, as you can see," Regina said, pulling back a little. "I promised you that I was. I've been taking care of myself"

"I know. I just worry about you and the -"

A voice cleared from behind them. Zelena turned, ready to cast a look of irritation at whoever interrupted their sisterly moment, and found Robin Locksley and his young son Roland waiting nearby.

Zelena released their embrace, surprised to see a familiar face at the crowded airport, and Robin Locksley's at that. "Robin! I had no idea you were returning to the States today."

He smiled a little, holding out a small bag to Regina as he did so. She took it from him, smiling gratefully. "Roland and I decided that two weeks away was enough for us, so we returned. Your lovely sister here was our companion for the flight."

Zelena turned to Regina for confirmation. When the brunette nodded, Zelena said: "Well, I'm happy the two of you have met. I was going to introduce you at some point during the week. Regina, I thought that perhaps you and Robin could be friends -"

"The lady on the plane thought they were more than just friends," little Roland piped up, interrupting Zelena. "She called us a beautiful family."

Robin's face turned crimson, while Regina became fixated on her shoes, not looking up in her embarrassment.

Zelena suppressed a giggle, knowing Regina would kill her if she laughed. "A beautiful family, huh?" she asked Roland, who nodded excitedly, grinning at Regina all the while. It seemed the young boy had grown fond of her sister during their shared flight.

"How peculiar she thought that," Zelena said. Then, changing the subject before Robin's face went from red to purple, she continued: "Robin owns a bar that Graham and I frequent. I thought he might be a good person for you to talk to, sis, about what you've went through these last few months."

Regina looked at Zelena questioningly, watching as Robin's expression changed to sympathy. "She's the one you talked with me about, then?" he asked and Zelena nodded.

He turned to Regina. "I lost my wife Marian a few years ago. Roland was only three months old when it happened. If you need anything at all during your week here, let me know. I know what it's like to be without a partner in such a trying but exciting time."

Regina only nodded, and Zelena sighed with relief. Her sister did not always respond well to sympathy, but it seemed that with this man and the passage of time, she welcomed it.

"Thank you," Regina said. "I appreciate that. Your bar is called the Northern Arrow, right? I'll try and stop by during my week in Storybrooke."

"That it is," Robin said. "It's just off the main road by the library." Then, turning to his young son, who was starting to grow impatient with all the adult conversation. "Well, ladies, Roland and I are off. We need to go get my truck out of the parking garage. "

"Bye R'gina!" Roland said, dashing quickly over to hug her legs. "I hope I get to see you again."

Regina rubbed his back affectionately. "You will," she promised.

Zelena couldn't help but watch, a small smile playing on her lips. She was grateful that Regina had met Robin and his young son. Perhaps seeing them would help her realize that becoming a single parent wouldn't be the end of the world like she once believed it to be.

" _What's all this?" Regina asked, stepping into the kitchen. Her hair was still wet from the shower. Zelena had just gotten back from the store._

" _I went to grab some necessities," Zelena explained, setting the grocery bags on the counter. "The food in your refrigerator had gone bad, so I threw it out. I hope you don't mind."_

 _The brunette walked over, shaking her head as she did so. "No, it's fine," she said. "I … can't remember the last time I cleaned it out anyways. Thank you."_

" _You're welcome," Zelena said. "I picked up some ginger ale and saltines to help your stomach. If you can keep it down, I can make you something more substantial if you'd like."_

 _Regina nodded, looking in the bags to see what Zelena had bought. Eggs, milk, butter, pop tarts, cheese, cereal, and ... a pregnancy test._

 _Regina jumped back as if the pink box burned her. "Why the hell is that in here?"_

" _You're sick," Zelena said. "You keep throwing up, and I'm fairly certain that stomach bugs don't last longer than a week."_

 _She scoffed, her snarky demeanor coming back. "So what? You think I'm pregnant because I've thrown up a few times?"_

" _Even if you aren't, can't you take it, just to humor me?"_

" _Absolutely not."_

" _But Regina, if you are, wouldn't you want to know?" the redhead pressed. "You have to admit that your symptoms are mimicking an early pregnancy."_

 _Regina's eyes narrowed to slits. "Let me guess. You googled the symptoms and convinced yourself that they apply to me."_

" _I-" Zelena started, but the hurt expression on Regina's face stopped her. "Okay. I overstepped, I'm sorry. I just … I'm trying to find a way to help you out, and I keep messing everything up."_

 _Regina visibly softened at that. Taking a deep breath, she reached out to touch her sister's shoulder. "It's okay," she said. "I'm happy you're here. Really. I know you're just trying to help."_

 _The redhead's eyes traveled to the pink box still sitting on the counter. Regina, knowing her sister well enough, knew what Zelena wanted to say without her having to speak._

" _Fine," Regina said, snatching the box from the bag off the counter. "I'll take the test. I can guarantee you that the result will be negative. Daniel and I always used contraception."_

 _Zelena, knowing better than to argue, stayed quiet while Regina complained. Her little sister headed down the hall to the bathroom, stomping her feet a little as she went to show her displeasure. Zelena had to hide a smirk._

 _After the bathroom door closed, Zelena started to count. She knew from the box's backside that the result took three minutes to show up, so she waited five before heading down the hall to check on Regina. Surely she wasn't still reading the directions._

" _What does it say?" Zelena asked, knocking on the door. "Is it positive?"_

 _Instead of answering, the door slowly opened, revealing the tear streaked face of her younger sister. One look at her bloodshot eyes and Zelena knew her suspicions were right. Regina was pregnant._

" _Oh sis," was all Zelena could say before Regina launched herself into her arms, her sobs breaking Zelena's heart._

 **A/N: Regina and Robin will narrate the next chapter, promise! I just wanted to get some sisterly love in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's an update! Enjoy!**

Regina smiled at Robin and Roland as they parted ways. She hoped their paths would cross again during her week in Storybrooke. She really enjoyed the man and his young son's company, and she found herself feeling something she hadn't felt in quite a long time.

Hope.

She wasn't sure why the emotion tugged so strongly at her heart, or why her plane companions stirred such a reaction from her, but she decided not to dwell on it further. As soon as Robin and Roland turned away, Zelena linked her arm through Regina's, leading her expertly out of the airport and toward the parking garage, chattering the whole way.

"Graham and I are still working on the house, remember," Zelena said. "So I apologize for all the mess. We've got a room cleared out for you upstairs though, for the week or however long you'd like to stay with us. We've got extra room for the baby too, if you want to, you know …" her voice trailed off.

"Thank you," Regina said. "We'll see. I know you'd love for me to stay, but I'm just not sure. I'm already settled in Brooklyn."

The redhead nodded, her ponytail bouncing with the movement. She hit the button on her keys, and a nearby green Kia Soul lit up and beeped. "Well, we'll see how you feel after seeing the town. How do you like my new ride, sis?"

Regina couldn't help but grin. "I love it. It's very … you."

Zelena helped Regina in the car and put her bag in the back. She slid into the driver's seat, quickly starting the car and punching in her home address on the GPS. "It's so rare that I come this far from Storybrooke," she said in explanation. They were about thirty minutes south of the town, so they were in for a bit of a road trip. Storybrooke was small enough to where it was a good half-hour away from places like airports. Regina didn't mind though. She planned to enjoy the scenery. The quaint forest was a nice change of pace from the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn.

"You're still going to therapy, I presume?" Zelena asked, looking over her shoulder as she merged into traffic.

Regina tucked her hair behind her ears, something she always did when she was nervous. "No, actually. I stopped going about a month ago."

"Stopped going?"

"It wasn't for me. It's upsetting to talk about the accident, which is all the therapist wanted to do, so I cancelled my appointments."

"Regina …"

"Zelena, I promise," she said. "I'm doing better. You don't need to worry. I've been busy lately, with work especially. I'm working as a lobbyist for that non-profit now, and they've had me going to a ton of business meetings to promote keeping local business alive. I've hardly had time to think."

Zelena cleared her throat, and Regina could tell she still worried about her and wanted her to see a therapist. The redhead didn't push it though. She changed topics instead. "What about our mother? Have you reached out to her yet? Let her know she'll be getting a grandson in a few months?"

"No."

"Why ever not? The baby will be here soon, and our mother won't even know she's a grandmother. Can't you just call her up or shoot her a text or something?"

"It isn't as easy for me to talk to her as it is for you," Regina said. "You were only there for summers and holidays. You don't know how she acted when you were away. The things she said and did. They're unforgivable. I just … can't talk to her, especially about this. The minute she hears I'm pregnant, she'll come running to Brooklyn, wanting to be the perfect grandma."

"Maybe she would be a good grandma."

"I doubt it. She'd likely be controlling, just like she was with the two of us. I'd rather spare my baby from all that. He deserves better."

Zelena, again, knew not to push the subject further. "Alright," she said. "As much as I want you to make peace with her, I respect your decision." She paused for a minute while she got off the interstate. "Now. For a happier topic, what names are you considering for my little nephew? You should know I'm particularly fond of the name Oliver."

Regina smiled and rested a hand on her belly. "I'm going to call him Henry," she said. "Henry Daniel, named after two of the most important and influential men in my life. What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful," Zelena said. "He'll be named after his own father and yours."

" _Our_ father," Regina said. "You know how much Daddy loved you, even if you weren't biologically his."

Zelena turned onto her street, memories of Henry spoiling them on family vacations and treating them like little princesses springing into her mind. All of those times when he defended them to their mother Cora, insisting they were well-behaved even when they were anything but. No wonder Regina wanted to name her son after him. If this baby was even half the man that Henry was ...

Zelena was so distracted by the memories she forgot to point out her house before turning in the driveway. Regina looked at the white house in surprise. Even though she and Zelena were in daily contact, the brunette never dreamed the house was this nice. It was practically a _mansion_. It seemed the further they drove up the long driveway, the nicer it became.

"Zelena," she breathed. "It's gorgeous. How did you ever …?" her voice trailed off.

"It belonged to Graham's grandmother," Zelena said. "She left it to us when she passed away a year ago, so we're fixing it up to live in. Like I said, it's a mess. We have a room ready for you and -" Zelena put the car in park and reached out to touch Regina's arm. "As you can see, there's plenty of room if you choose to stay. For you, the baby, and possibly a whole orphanage of kids." Regina chuckled at that. "Seriously though. If you choose to go back to Brooklyn, I won't stop you. I've already discussed taking a few weeks off when Henry's born with my boss. If you're still in New York then, I'll be coming down to help you."

Tears pricked in Regina's eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Zelena said. "You shouldn't have to do this alone, sis. No one should. I want to help you in any way I can. Whether that's living with me or my coming down to Brooklyn to help. Whatever you need."

Regina hugged her across the gearshift. "Thank you," she whispered, struggling to keep her composure and hormones under control. "I appreciate you so much."

* * *

After grabbing their luggage from baggage claim, Robin and Roland made their way through the parking garage of the airport, looking for Robin's truck. Robin was still exhausted, and his thoughts were all over the place, jumping from England, their trip home, his parents, and the raven haired beauty he met on their flight. Little Roland was happy to just chatter and skip ahead, turning back every now and then to make sure he hadn't gone too far from his father. Roland didn't seem to notice his father's inattentiveness or lack of conversation. He was just happy to be home.

Robin had to admit it felt good to be back in the States. Although he appreciated the refresher that the two weeks away gave him, it was nice to be back in Storybrooke. Already, he felt lighter, happier, more relaxed than in his time away. He didn't feel quite as smothered by all the pity his friends and family showered upon him and Roland when they visited, even if years had passed since Marian's death.

"Right here, Roland," Robin called out when they finally came across the light brown Chevy Silverado that belonged to him. He tossed their things in the back and helped Roland into his booster seat. "Thank you for behaving on the plane, Roland. I'm proud of you for being so good, but I'm sorry that I fell asleep for so long."

"It's okay," the boy said, reaching for a forgotten stuffed toy on the seat beside him. "I didn't mind. Miss Regina talked to me while you were sleeping, remember?"

The mention of Regina's name was enough to bring her back to the forefront of Robin's mind. He walked around the truck and slid into the driver's seat, trying to push the image of her away, but she kept popping up. The way her hair fell in waves just past her shoulders, her chocolate colored eyes, how she smiled at Roland when he said something cute. And the way …

No. He had to stop thinking of the brunette like that. It wasn't healthy to dwell on her. Surely, she was still grieving and missing her boyfriend, who had died only a few months before. The last thing she would want was that kind of attention and advances. Besides, she was pregnant, and heavily so.

"Did you hear me, Papa?" Roland asked, snapping Robin out of his retrieve.

Robin looked at his son apologetically. "I'm afraid I didn't, Ro. What was that?"

"I asked if you were going to take Miss Regina to dinner," Roland said, swinging his little feet as he spoke. "I think you should."

An amused smile tugged at Robin's lips. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "She's nice, and she has pretty hair. Don't you think she's pretty, Papa?"

 _I think she's beautiful,_ Robin thought. Then, angry at himself for reverting to that way of thinking, he said: "I do. And ordinarily I wouldn't hesitate to ask her to dinner, but Miss Regina … she's special."

Roland scrunched his face up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Robin tried to choose his next words carefully. "Well, Miss Regina will be having a baby soon, so she's not looking for someone to take her out. She has to focus on her baby. She's only going to be in Storybrooke for a short time, and I wouldn't want to take that time away from her sister. Alright?"

The little boy hung his head in defeat, knowing that his father had a point. "Okay Papa," Roland said. "But would it really be that bad if we took her to Granny's? I want to show her the lasagna."

Chuckling at the boy's expression, Robin relented a little: "I suppose not," he said. "We can certainly ask when we see her again."

* * *

Regina stared up at the house in shock. Zelena came up beside her, the cheetah print carry on draped over one shoulder. "Don't look so surprised. You knew when I left Brooklyn that Graham was wealthy. He's a trust fund kid, remember?"

"Well, yes, but this house is _huge,_ " Regina said, following Zelena up the front steps. "How many floors is this place, anyway?"

"Three," Zelena said, grinning wickedly over one shoulder.

The door opened then, revealing the young man Zelena was so besotted over. The redhead turned, a smile tugging her lips into a full-fledged grin. "Darling! I didn't realize you were still home."

Graham leaned against the threshold. "David and I decided to switch shifts, so I'm home for the afternoon." He turned to Regina. "It's good to see you," he said, and then motioning to her stomach: "Both of you."

"Thanks," Regina said and they hugged. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You mean since I came down and stole your sister away from the city?"

She giggled. Graham and Zelena's whirlwind romance and decision to move in together was an ongoing joke between them. "Yes, exactly. You stole my sister away and haven't bothered to pay me a visit since."

"Well, my apologies. I'm overdue for a trip to Brooklyn anyway, so I'm sure we can squeeze in a weekend trip somewhere, can't we, Zel?"

Her sister only nodded, threading her hand in his. "I'm always up for returning home, especially if it means getting to see my sister and little nephew."

"Yes, yes," Graham said. "We can't be forgetting that we're Aunt Zel and Uncle Graham now. We'll have to come visit the baby all the time, make sure he knows we're his cool family members from Maine."

Regina laughed at his antics. She liked Graham. She always had. Sure, she resented him at first for whisking her sister so far away, but she knew he made her happy. He treated her right. And that's what truly mattered in the end anyway.

They stepped into the house and Regina found her mouth falling open at the beauty of the front staircase. "This place is beautiful."

"Thank you," Graham said. "The house belonged to my grandmother."

"She had good taste."

Graham nodded. "That she did. When she passed away last year, she left the property to Zelena and me in her will. She said that we reminded her of the love she and my grandfather shared so many decades before." He grinned sheepishly at the redhead. "I guess she wanted us to carry on her legacy."

"I suppose she did," Zelena replied, and Graham pulled her close.

Regina felt her heart clench at the sight of the happy couple. Not long ago, she and Daniel were the ones professing their love and nauseating others with their display of affection. Now her sister was the one with a mate, and Regina was alone.

It was weird how her life turned out. She hadn't been single for years, and suddenly she was the one on her own, watching as others coupled up and fell in love, her sister included.

A kick inside her rounded belly reminded her she wasn't alone, at least not completely. She still had Henry, the last gift Daniel had given her before his untimely death.

Trying to ignore her sudden wave of loneliness and grief, Regina spoke up: "Would you mind if I took a nap? I know I've just gotten here, but I've been exhausted lately, and the traveling really wore me out."

Zelena turned to her sister, moving out of Graham's embrace as she did so. "Oh. Let me show you to your room then. It's up on the second floor, just past the staircase and not far from our own. You'll love it."

Regina, knowing she didn't want to have a full-on pregnancy induced breakdown in front of her sister, followed her to the second floor as quickly as she could manage. Anything to get away from the memories threatening to shatter her 'I'm perfectly fine' facade.

Regina must've been more tired than she thought. As soon she settled into bed, wondering how long she could mask her sudden onset of missing Daniel into a nap, she fell asleep and slept straight through until the next morning.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try to post an update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning. Regina knew, not only because of the sunlight coming through the window, but also because the crick in her neck hinted that she'd been asleep for a long time. She stretched slowly, realizing the pale green walls were not the white ones back in her Brooklyn apartment, but rather the ones in Zelena's guest room in Storybrooke.

She padded her way down the hall to the bathroom, and when she finished and stepped into the hall, Zelena was waiting for her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I was starting to think you'd never wake up."

Regina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she said. "Being pregnant really tires me out, but when you add traveling on top of it, it makes it even worse."

Zelena nodded in understanding. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I know just the place for a good breakfast."

As soon as the words left Zelena's mouth, Regina's stomach growled loudly, making her sister smirk at her. "It seems you are. Get dressed and we'll run down to Granny's. It's the best restaurant in Storybrooke, and she has amazing pancakes."

The thought of pancakes perked Regina up. Normally, she'd protest the early hour and insist on staying in for a quiet breakfast, but she had been craving pancakes for a few days now and needed to satisfy that craving. Stacks of syrupy pancakes were even starting to appear in her dreams.

"Alright," Regina said, heading into her room to change. She found one of her favorite purple scoop tops in her suitcase and pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans. She spritzed on her fruity perfume, applied a bit of blush and mascara, and pulled her wavy hair into a high ponytail. She was downstairs within five minutes, her pregnancy cravings speeding up her morning routine considerably. She was ready for a nice meal and quality time with her sister.

"Where's Graham?" Regina asked, memories of their lovey-dovey behavior resurfacing from the day before.

"He's still sleeping," Zelena said, grabbing her keys from the mantel. "He worked the late shift yesterday, so he won't be up until noon." She gestured to the door. "Shall we then?"

Regina nodded, following Zelena out to her car. It was barely a two minute drive to Granny's, which was a striking contrast from her long commutes in Brooklyn. Regina was accustomed to riding the subway for thirty minutes or more, so this change of pace was nice. She welcomed it.

Zelena pulled into the lot. Granny's Diner was a small restaurant, almost resembling a gray house in its appearance. There were tables out front for customers to enjoy, and already a group of men filled them, talking loudly and drinking coffee.

"Those are the miners," she explained as they made their way inside. "They always start their mornings here. They swear that Granny's coffee and scrambled eggs is the only thing that keeps them working such long hours."

Regina nodded, staying close to Zelena as she opened the door and headed in. It seemed all the residents of Storybrooke liked starting their mornings at Granny's. The diner was packed.

"Hello!" an older woman called out from behind the counter. "Sit anywhere you like, we'll be with you in a minute."

The sisters nodded and smiled, making their way to a booth near the back, away from the hussle and bussle. Regina slid into one of the leather seats, and she studied one of the menus left on the table. She debated what kind of pancakes she wanted. Granny had apple, blueberry, and chocolate chip to choose from.

"Zelena!"

Regina turned to see where the voice came from. A petite woman with a black pixie cut came hurrying over to them, a smile transforming her face. She wore a light pink cardigan and cream colored infinity scarf, and despite her minimal makeup, she was extremely pretty.

"You must be the famous Regina," she said when she reached their booth. "Zelena has told me so much about you."

The woman slid into the booth beside Zelena. "I'm Mary Margaret," she said by way of explanation. "Zelena's one of my best friends."

"We met when she had her daughter Emma," Zelena said, noticing Regina's surprised expression. "I was one of the nurses when she gave birth. Emma's two now."

Regina nodded, trying to figure out when Zelena mentioned Mary Margaret to her, and decided it must have been during her brief stay in New York when she was grieving over Daniel. Everything from that week was a blur.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said, her face lighting up at the mention of her daughter. "Emma's a delight. That's why my husband David and I are so happy she'll be getting a sibling soon. I just found that I'm pregnant again last week."

"Congratulations," Regina said. "That's wonderful news."

"David works at the station with Graham," Zelena explained. "He's the deputy."

The name clicked then. David was the one who switched Graham shifts the day before so he would be home when Zelena and Regina got there from the airport. It seemed that Storybrooke really was a small town.

A young burnette strutted over to their table then, a notepad in hand. "Hi guys!" she said, obviously already acquainted with Zelena and Mary Margaret. "Are you ordering your usuals today?"

"Yes, please," Zelena said, handing her menu to the woman, and Mary Margaret did the same. Then, Zelena motioned to Regina: "Regina, this is Ruby, she's the head waitress here at Granny's. Ruby, this is my sister, Regina."

Ruby smiled at her. "Nice to meet you," she said. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take some apple pancakes, please," Regina said, handing Ruby her menu. "With extra cinnamon butter on the side."

Ruby nodded, scribbling their orders down on her notepad. "I'll get these in for you guys," she said and turned on her platform heel.

Regina stared after Ruby in disbelief, wondering how the woman could work in such high heels. She wasn't even that tiny, definitely around 5'8 in her stocking feet. Wearing shoes like that, the woman came close to pushing six feet.

Zelena caught Regina staring at Ruby's choice of footwear. "She's a character," she said. "She never leaves the house without her platforms."

Mary Margaret nodded. "She's super sweet, but I could use one of her lessons in walking in heels," she said. "Speaking of which, are you going to take Regina shopping while she's here? There's that really great outlet mall on the other side of town, and they have that baby furniture marked down right now."

"Ooh, I hadn't thought of that!" Zelena said. "So far, I have the toll bridge and library on my list of must-see places, but that outlet mall is a must too."

Mary Margaret nodded excitedly. "Yes, and don't forget Mr. Gold's pawn shop," she said. Then, turning to Regina: "Mr. Gold has a lot of town relics and historical documents at his pawn shop on display. You can't buy them, but it's fun to look and learn."

Ruby appeared then, expertly balancing the plates as she carried them over to the table. She quickly set their plates in front of them, along with a glass of water for each. Regina peered at Zelena and Mary Margaret's plates, noticing they both ordered blueberry pancakes. She suddenly wondered if blueberry was the better flavor, but the aroma from her apple pancakes quickly changed her mind. She was practically salivating over the mere smell.

"Thanks Ruby!" Zelena and Mary Margaret said in unison before the brunette was making her way back into the kitchen, not slowing down for a second.

Mary Margaret poured syrup over her pancakes, continuing their conversation from before. "Don't forget there's Any Given Sundae too," she said. "Their ice cream is all I craved when I was pregnant with Emma."

Regina smiled and listened to them chatter, discussing the best places in Storybrooke to show her during her week there. Even though she hated being treated like a tourist, she decided to indulge them, and forked up another bite of her apple pancakes. Zelena had been good to her. The least she could do was go along with her sister and whatever plans she dreamed up for her time there. In just a week, Regina would be back in her Brooklyn apartment, with memories of Daniel and his tragic accident threatening to swallow her with grief. She needed to enjoy her sister's company and the distraction it provided before they were hours apart again.

The bell by Granny's front door dinged, signaling another customer making their way inside. Regina heard Ruby sashay across the restaurant to serve them, her heels clicking on the floor in a loud fashion and her skirt riding up her thighs even more with the movement. Regina glanced over her shoulder, wondering how the woman could possibly hold employment dressed like that, when she caught sight of who the new customers were.

Robin and Roland.

She dropped her fork to her plate, making a clatter that drew Zelena and Mary Margaret's attention to her and then to the man and his son walking in the restaurant. Regina struggled to keep her face composed, especially when Roland squealed and pointed in her direction. "Daddy, look! It's Miss Regina!"

She hadn't expected to see them again so soon. In fact, she'd almost hoped she wouldn't cross paths with Robin again, and yet here he was, turning up in the same restaurant. Those confusing feelings from their shared plane ride came rushing back with renewed force, and Regina felt her face warming up at the mere sight of him.

Damn pregnancy hormones for making her ogle the man and want his hands in places she shouldn't. She tore her eyes away from Robin, smiling as Roland ran over to the table. "Good morning!" he said, bouncing in place when he skidded to a stop.

"Good morning," Regina said, a smile stretching across her face at how cute and polite he was. Even if seeing Robin put her on edge and made her question her emotional state, seeing Roland definitely made up for it. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Roland. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm great!" he said. "I got to sleep in my own bed last night. In England, I had to sleep on a couch, but here I have my own bed. My own room even!"

"That's awesome!" Regina said. "I bet you're happy to be home, huh?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I have something to tell you. My Daddy wants to take you to dinner!" Roland piped up, a grin transforming his face. "He told me so last night!"

Robin visibly tensed, a sheepish look on his face, and his cheeks turned the color of scarlet. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was going to ask you myself, but it seems Roland beat me to the punch. He really wants to show you Granny's lasagna, don't you, Ro?"

The boy nodded excitedly. "It's delicious!" he said. "You'll love it. It's the best thing on the menu."

"Well, after the apple pancakes of course," Robin said, nodding to her plate. Then clearing his throat: "Would you like to join us for dinner here tonight? If you're not already busy of course."

"Sure," Regina heard herself say before she could talk herself out of it or think of an excuse. She turned to Zelena. "You don't have any dinner plans for us, do you?"

"No," her sister replied. "Go. Have some fun. Robin and Roland here know all the good food on the menu. They're regulars."

Roland jumped up and down. "Yay!"

Robin laughed at the little boy's antics. "How does six thirty sound?" he asked. "I finish up at the bar at six, and I'll need to grab Roland from his sitter first."

"That's fine with me," Regina said. "It's a date."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she inwardly cringed. A _date?_ Did she really need to use that terminology when confirming their dinner plans? Robin was only inviting her out because Roland wanted to spend time with her, not for any romantic inclinations of his own. Besides, she was pregnant, and dating was off the table for her for now.

"Order for Locksley!" an older woman yelled, setting some paper bags on the counter.

"That's us," Robin said. "We'll see you later, Regina. I'll pick you up from Zelena's."

Regina smiled and nodded. She watched as Robin took his carry out from the woman, thanked her, and laced his hand with Roland's. The young boy turned back to wave at the three women before they headed out of the restaurant.

As soon as they were gone, Regina released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew for a fact that it wasn't Henry causing the flutters in her stomach with his small feet. It was butterflies. And they were caused from none other than Robin Locksley and the thought of having dinner with him tonight.

Zelena's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Sis, you're _blushing,"_ she said in excitement. "You like Robin, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said, taking a long sip of her water. "He's just nice, and his son is adorable. That's all. There's nothing more to it than that."

Mary Margaret hid a smile behind her napkin. "I don't know," she said. "Your face does seem a little redder, and your eyes practically followed him out of the restaurant. "

Zelena grinned in triumph and leaned against Mary Margaret, trying to hide her giggles. It seemed the redhead liked having someone to tease Regina with.

She shot them both a death glare.

"You could always go see his bar," Mary Margaret suggested, already back to places they could show Regina in Storybrooke. "It's a lovely little place, and they have the best wine selection. Not that you can drink, of course, but it's still nice. Very homey and full of local art. You'd love it."

"I don't know," Regina started. "I'll be seeing Robin tonight and …" her voice trailed off.

"C'mon!" Zelena begged, clasping her hands together in a dramatic movement. "I just want to show you _all_ the good parts of Storybrooke, and the Northern Arrow is included in that. We don't have to stay and talk if you don't want to."

Regina shot her sister a look. Both she and Zelena knew quite well that visiting the Northern Arrow wouldn't be a short visit or one without conversation. Besides, Regina liked talking with Robin. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was the way Robin made her feel. She would only be in Storybrooke for a week, and she certainly couldn't develop feelings for someone, let alone while she was still pregnant with her dead boyfriend's baby. Her emotions were all over the place, she was grieving, and she was hormonal. There were plenty of reasons why they shouldn't go over to the bar to see Robin, and yet, she somehow knew that Zelena would talk her into it.

Regina scoffed. "I can't even drink!"

"So?" Zelena retorted. "That doesn't matter. He has coke products and bottled water. Appetizers even!"

"We just ate!"

"So?" Zelena said again. "We can just sip water or something. You're a tourist. You can go check it out if you want. People do it all the time."

Knowing Zelena wouldn't let up, Regina relented. "Fine," she said in exasperation. "Let's go to the bar."

* * *

The Northern Arrow was only a block from Granny's, so after saying goodbye to Mary Margaret, the sisters headed over to check the place out, their arms linked as they walked. Zelena supplied Regina with information on the way over.

"The Northern Arrow is more than just a bar," Zelena explained. "It also doubles as a spot to get information about the town. It's one of the first streets you pass when coming into Storybrooke, so Robin keeps brochures and coupons to hand out to tourists. Sometimes he even gives guided tours."

Zelena nudged Regina playfully, wiggling an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure a proper tour of Storybrooke can be arranged, maybe even during your date tonight."

"It's _not_ a date," Regina said, a warning laced in her voice. "So don't even think about asking. Besides, you're my tour guide for the week anyway."

"It's not a date?" Zelena asked, tilting her head to the side. "Funny I seem to remember you calling it that just a few minutes ago."

"It was a slip," she said, rolling her eyes at her sister's antics. "I was just confirming our plans, not calling a simple dinner at Granny's a date."

"C'mon, sis. There's obviously something there."

"Even if there is, it doesn't matter," Regina said, pausing on the walk in front of the Northern Arrow. "My feelings are irrelevant and so are his. I have to think about Henry right now. Not my love life."

Regina turned to look at the Northern Arrow. It was on the small side, and its architecture resembled a log cabin. It sat just yards away from the library and the rest of Storybrooke, but it was almost as if one stepped right out of town and into another world. Her eyes traveled over the sign adorning the front door with an illuminated arrow, her hands absentmindedly going to her stomach and resting there.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight," Regina said. "Maybe I should just stay in and focus on Henry. I need to make a list of things to buy when we go to that outlet mall anyway."

"Regina …"

"I'm serious," she said, locking eyes with her sister. "Henry has to be my priority right now, not some guy I barely know, regardless of how nice he is."

"Regina, I promise you, Robin's a gentleman. He's a great guy and an even better friend. He won't do anything you're uncomfortable with or not ready for. That and I'm fairly certain that Roland would be beside himself if you cancelled. He's really looking forward to it."

Regina looked up to the sky, knowing that she would go tonight. She couldn't stand to let little Roland down. Because, like it or not, Robin Locksley and his adorable son had gotten to her, and she was certain there would be more dinners during her week there in addition to the one tonight.

"I know," Regina said. "And I am too. Just lay off with the date comments, okay? I'm not even looking for anything right now, and I doubt a pregnant woman is the one Robin would want anyway."

Zelena raised her hands in defeat. "You have my word," she said. "I won't make another peep about you getting together with Robin."

As soon as the words left Zelena's mouth, a voice sounded from behind them. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?" the voice said. "What brings you two ladies out here?"


End file.
